


Dark Twisted

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Warning! Oneshots of goku and chichi Just having fun with something Warning!
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

She just sits there, waiting in the darkness. She knows he's waiting for her to do something. She knows he's waiting for her to slip up. The tension in the space is hot. She can't tell if she's on fire, or the room itself is burning up. She can't see. He doesn't want her to see. She hears his footsteps, walking around her.

She feels something touch her, and it leaves goosebumps on its path. "Mm. You're such a good girl." She can feel him purring in her ear. Now she can feel hot hands, rubbing her upper arms. The moment the hands leave, she feels cold. She almost slipped up, and begged for the warmth. But she bit her lip. She's not allowed to react. It's almost tortoise to just do nothing. Especially when she can feel his presence around her. Just that knowledge alone is making release moisture from her core. "Mm. Open your legs."

She's finally allowed to move, even though not by much. She does it, till she hear him tell her stop. Now she's feeling more exposed, and it makes core give off even more moisture. She could practically hear him grin. Soon enough she feels something hot touch her, and she's trying to hold back a groan. The hot sensation is rubbing her pearl of nerves, and making it harder to stay quiet. It's so hard to even stay still. It's torment to feel good, and not be able to react. She knows if she moves, or make a sound, the pleasure will go away. "Ah." Oh no! She slipped, and now she's left feeling cold.

"No, no. You know the rule." She mentally curse herself. How dare she be so weak! "Now close them." She closes her legs again. This was the third time she slipped. Third time she lost that hot sensation. She now feels something hot rubbing her outer thighs, and hear him whisper in her right ear. "Come on. Be my good girl, and try again." The moment she felt his presence leave me; he commands her to open my legs again. Again, she's expose to him, again, the hot sensation returns. This time she's able last longer without a sound or movement. This time she's rewarded by being allow to sing her pleasure. "Raise your legs. Put your feet on top."

Once she does, she could feel something thick, long, hard, and hot thrust into me. The hot sensation that played with her pearl is gone, but this sensation is even better. It's being thrust into her hard and fast, to where she thinks the chair and her would fall backwards. Surely enough, she's reaching her peak. When she does, she can't help but to just scream. "MASTER!"

…

It felt like forever for her. She can't even remember how it had come to this. All she knew was how exposed she felt. Her limbs tied down, and her bare back feeling the silkiness of the bed sheets. She couldn't even close her legs. And that hot sensation rubbing, up and down, her outer thighs, was driving her mad. She felt hot, wet kisses being dropped along her abdomen. "Shh." She felt the sound tickle her ribcage.

She then felt something wet, trail its way between her breasts. She then felt it move to her left, and trail it's way to her nipple. It flick her harden nub, before she felt teeth lightly bite her. She tried so hard to not react, but curses did the pain feel good. She felt the teeth pull, and bit a little harder. When it released her, she felt cold and wet. Then she felt the wetness trailing to her other breast. That nipple got the same treatment, and she was feeling at bliss.

As she felt him go back and forth, she felt the rubbing hotness travel to her hips. Being this exposed, and all these sensations combine, has her feeling herself drip with excitement. "You're such a good girl." She feels wetness at the base of her neck, moving to her underjaw. She's trying so hard to not make a sound. The hotness rubs their way to her breast, and gives them a little squeeze. She then feels something pinch and pill her nipples, a little too hard for her liking. Yet that very thing, is making this all the more pleasurable. She feels kisses being dropped at the edge of her lips. She wants so badly to feel them fully, but she must resist the urge to move. She doesn't want him to pull away.

Having him like this, feeling him hovering over her, just feels good. The added being, she feels warm flesh poking her stomach. If she behaves, maybe she'll be rewarded with that very flesh. The moment he lands a kiss on her lips, does she feel the hotness leave her breasts. She wants to whimper. She wants to let him know she wants them back. But then she wouldn't be rewarded with what she really wants. "Mm. Kiss me."

She's finally allowed to do something. At first, she's timid. She's afraid that if she's too eager, he'll stop. She doesn't want him to stop. But she wants more. She wants to be greedy. But she doesn't want him to stop. Soon enough, she feels his tongue demanding entrance, and she gladly gives it. He greedily is tasting all of her, and she happily enjoys it. But the moment is short live when he pulls away. She wants to follow him; she wants to beg for more. But she knows better. That would just upset him; it'll make him not reward her.

"Awe, don't pout. You're being a very good girl." She could feel the heat from him raising. Soon she feel engulf in heat, and it's making her skin even more sensitive. He knows too well how _that_ affects her. She so badly want to look into his eyes. But she is not allowed, and it saddens her. She then feels something burning, as it rubs its was to her soaking core. When she feels the burn thrust into her, it takes all her will power to not move. She then feels a part of that burn rub her clit, and she see stars in the darkness. She so badly want to make a noise; so badly want to rub against the burn more. But she must resist. She must wait for his command. That's when she has it. He basically purrs into her ear, and it reaches her soul. "Come." With that her body releases; letting him know the effects he has over her.

She simply can't stop herself, as she whispers her gratitude. "Master."

He purrs against her ear. "Good girl."

…

She's overwhelmed by the sensation of them. Multiple hot hands touching all over. A hot tongue devouring her core. Multiple purrs of being called a good girl. She's just so overwhelmed, that she doesn't know where to focus. She tries so hard to continue stroking the one who's not touching her. But it's so hard to focus, but if she stops, the hot sensations would stop and she'll feel so cold. She has to focus. She doesn't want them to stop. They make her feel so engulf in flames, that, it's all she wants to feel. One last flick of her clit is her undoing. Her moan is capture by his mouth, she feels another biting down on her neck, the one she was stroking spilling himself all over her arm.

Soon she is laying on her side, feeling her leg being raised. Then her forbidden entrance is stretched, at the same time her core. She opens her mouth, to let them know how full she feels, only for it, too, be filled with a burning flesh. Almost all at once they move within her, and she no longer could tell the difference between pain and pleasure. She could no longer think, just feel. She never knew how empty she was, till they filled her. Each thrust they made sent new waves of fulfillment. She tried moving along, or at least use her hands, only to be stopped by them. She tried using her tongue, on the one in her mouth, only to be rewarded with a choking sensation. Oh, how she wished she wasn't blindfold.

As they continue thrusting, she felt hot hands rubbing the rest of her neglected body. She feels him purr against her skin, as he tells her what a good girl she is. She feels him bite, and pinch her nipples, and that is her undoing. As she reached her peak, so has the others. She tries to swallow the salty liquid, flowing into her mouth, but it's too much. She feels them release her, and continue to shower her with their essence. She's not even able to recover, has her core is stretched again. While two takes her hand, to continue stroking them. And she can feel one hovering over stomach, while thrusting between her breast.

"Open your mouth." She does as she is told, and feel liquid landing in her mouth, and the rest of her face. With that she comes again, and her core is filled with more burning liquid. "You're such a good girl." It's almost an echo, as they all speak at once. Whatever came over them at that moment, had them all coming on her again. She felt covered in burning liquid, and she was being driven into bliss by the sensation.

…

She's finally allowed to see him. She's even given the privilege to be sitting by his feet. She's being allowed to hug his leg, even kiss his knee. He's petting her, and she feels so special. "Do you love me?" She whispers a yes, as she kiss his knee again. She's even allowed to rub her face on the hot skin. "Prove it."

She moves in between his legs, and kisses her way, up the inside of her right thigh. She's now on her knees, as she gets into a more suitable position. She drops kisses starting at the base, and moving her way to the tip. She can feel him still petting her, as she continues. She swirls her tongue around the tip, and with the fingers, of her right hand, gently stroke him. She then slowly suck the tip, as hands starts to stroke him.

Before long, she has all that she can of him, in her mouth, as she sucks me. As one hand strokes the rest of him, and her other hand messaging his balls. Once in a while, she uses her teeth to rake him, just how he likes it. "Take your hands away." She moves her hands to his hips, as she continues to suck him. She feels him move forward a bit, and him moving hands more to his back. She releases him from her mouth, and let her saliva drip all over him, before she takes him whole again. When she does, her hands find that certain spot on his back. The one if you rub it a certain way, he'll come faster.

She lets her fingers trace around that area, as she sucks him faster. At this point he's playing with her hair, and letting his sounds of pleasure escape. It encourages her to work harder, and that what she's doing, is making him feel good. Before long, he stops her. She looks at him confused. Did she do something wrong? He commands her to get up, and when she does, he commands her to open her legs and come to him.

She thinks she gets it know. When she does what is told, she feels him, press her down and his staff stretching her core. She moves up and down on him, and she doesn't know if she's allowed to sound her pleasure. She looks into his eyes, and feels her soul on fire. One more thrust has her coming all over him. She then feels his release. She can't help to ask if he is happy. "Master is very happy of his good girl." With that they share a kiss.

…

Goku and I was just now snuggling in bed. After what just happened, we were just enjoying the after bliss. And being wrapped in his protective embrace right now, was just the icing on the cake. "Goku."

"Mm." He kissed my forehead.

"That was amazing." I felt him rubbing my back.

"Yeah. But are you sure I didn't hurt you when I went super sayian?"

"I'm sure. It felt good. But can you do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you let me go, I have to pee." He whined a bit, before letting me go. And when I returned, he didn't waste a second to have me back in his arms. I feel so loved.


	2. Chapter 2

How long has she been on her knees, she cannot remember. She's cuff in the back, and the chains are connected to the second pair of cuffs, at her ankles. She feels so exposed. If she moves her head, in any direction, the collar would choke her. She can't stop drooling with this ball gag, in her mouth. She does find some relieve, with the pinching sensation, her nipples had Indore, finally began to numb. And all that she can do, is look at him. He's sitting, with a leg over his knee, on a chair, wearing a black suit. His arms cross, and his head is tiled to one side. She can clearly see he's smirking.

She tries to spread her knees, in hopes of finding comfort. Only for him to press a button, of the remote in his hand, and the vibration starts again. The sensation sends her head forward, which pills the chain of the collar. All she's able to do is feel the choking and gaging sensation, and try to get back into her previous position. When she does, the vibration ends, and her core is dripping with moisture. He now looks at her, with his chin in his palm, while leaning forward. He's still smirking. "Is someone feeling uncomfortable? Well that's too bad." He then leans back on his chair. And covers his face with the panties she was wearing earlier. She can hear him take a deep whiff. "You're very beautiful when you're uncomfortable."

He is soon walking over to her. When he reaches her, he uses a finger, to make her look up at him. Then crouches down and picks up the metal links, that are connected to her breast. When he pulls them up, does she feel her nipples being pulled upwards, and the pinching sensation returns. All she can think about is the pain, and that makes her drip even more. He pulls harder, and the pain makes her drip more. He snickers before letting the links go. She almost falls forward, if it wasn't for the collar. And that gag and choking sensation returns.

He starts to unzip his pants. With readjusting, his thick, long staff is free. He slaps it across her face, and again, then a few more times. He then reaches behind her head, and removes the ball gag. She's not given even a second to close her mouth, for he shoves himself right in. He's pulling the chain to her collar, and the links to her breast, as he thrust into her. She feels she's choking, and the pulling pain is getting worse. She feels herself dripping even more. He lets her chain go for just a moment, to press the button, and then pulls again. With the add vibration she doesn't know how long she'll last. Before she knows it, he releases her mouth, and showers her with his hot seeds. With this she finally finds her release, and almost drops forward again. The only thing she hears, is his snickering, as he takes the chain off her collar, and then walks back to his chair.

…

He's pulling her, by her collar's chains, through the house, till they reach the kitchen. When we reach the kitchen counter, he pulls her collar, singling for her to get up. She does, and she's being bent over the counter. The counter is freezing cold against her naked skin. That's when she feels the hard slap to her left butt cheek. Her noise is muffed by the ball gag. She then feels another slap, but to her right cheek. She then she feels her hair being pulled, as he keeps slapping each cheek, with the strength to break a stone tables. She knows he's holding back, but it doesn't stop it from stinging.

She then hears the click of a button, and then she feels the vibration is back. He commands her to open her legs. She tries, and the vibration becomes more aggressive. When she opens as wide as she could, she gets slapped harder, and told to open more. The more she opens, the more she's coming off the counter. By the time her breast is on the edge, does he tell her to stop. She then sees he's holding the pinchers, and put them on her nipples. He's now petting her head, while getting something from his pocked. It's the remote, and he press the button to stop the vibration. He then walks away from her, and sits on a chair.

She doesn't know how long she can last like this. Her legs feels like they could break, and these pinchers are tighter than the other ones. That's' when she feels burning liquid running her back. She tries to look back, only for her head to be forced forward. "Did I tell you to move?" She shuts her eyes. She open her eyes in shock, as she feels something freezing stretch her core. She then feels something burning enter her back door. "Get up."

As she tries to get up the objects are making it really hard. He pulls her collar, letting her know she needs to hurry. She has to remember he's not a patient man. When she finally gets up, he commands her to get back on her knees. She does, and he pulls her chain, to follow him. Each movement the objects give both a discomfort and pleasure. The gag was already having her drool, but this new sensation makes her drool more.

He slaps her ass, as she goes up the stairs to the room. Once inside, he close the door. "Drop." She drop her head to the ground, and her ass is still raised. She then feels the objects being removed. She feels empty, that is, till something else is shoved in her. As it thrusts within her, she is painfully of the pinchers. And the fact she feels claws raking her sides, that she is positive that she's bleeding now. He's slapping her ass again; it sounds like a thunder storm. One more heavy slap and a hard-thrust throws her over the edge, and she then feels stuff with hot liquid.

…

He's making her cook. It's not that it's a bad thing, but she is slightly disappointed. Then again, she's not making a meal, nor is she wearing clothes. He's also watching her very move. While the food is cooking, does he pull on the collar, which single for her to come to him. He sits her on his lap, and just looks at her. She doesn't know what to do, and she ends up fidgeting with her finger, while she looks down. He uses a finger, and makes her look at him.

He's smirking at her, and she involuntary inverted her eyes away. And his hold on her jaw tighten, telling her to look at him. When she does, he's angry. Oh, no. She angered him. She's quickly slammed on top of the table. She soon feels him slap her bare ass, and it hurts so much, to where it actually excites her. She feels liquid running down the insides of her thigh. The slapping becomes harder, and more liquid. She's even drooling on the table from it all. He then pulls her hair, and tell her how she doesn't want to burn the food.

It takes her moment to remember to walk. When she does, she quickly checks the meal. She turns off the flames, and is about to starve it, when she feels him pull the collar again. She turns, ready to walked to him, when he raised his hand, stopping her. He walks over to her, and again she looks away. He grabs her jaw, and makes her look at him. He's angry again. "Get on the counter." She shakes her head no. His grip becomes tighter. He then picks me up, and practically slam her on the counter. "Spread them." Again, she shakes her head, and she is then met with nails clawing her outer thigh. "Don't make me repeat." There's venom in his words, and she's becoming more fearful.

The longer she takes, the deeper his nails dig into her. She finally opens wide, and the smirk is back on his face. He grabs the spoon from the pot, and tries to feed her. She resist and then slaps the spoon out his hand. Placing his hand on the back of her neck, he throws her on the floor. "Clean it up." She looks up at him, and he pushes her face down to the mess. "I said, clean it up." She has to clean it with her mouth.

As she sucks and licks the warm liquid, she feels him slapping her ass. She tries to finish, but the slapping continues. When she is done, he slams her back on the counter. "Let's try this again." He grabs another spoon. "Be a good girl, and eat." Again, she refused, and not only slaps the spoon away but knocks the pot down. He slams her in the middle of the mess. "Clean it." She doesn't move, but continues looking up at him, all exposed. He presses his foot hard at her wet core, and damns she clean up. She shakes her head no. He presses harder. "Clean it up." He kicks her to her side, and she finally gets on her knees to clean.

As she tries to get every drip, he's clawing her sides, and slapping her ass. "Look at the mess you made, you filthy girl." He slaps her ass harder. She then feels something hot, stretching her wet core. She stops to let the sensation take over, just for him to yank her by the hair. "Did I tell you to stop?" He lets her go, and slaps her ass harder. "Keep cleaning." As she's trying to clean, he's thrusting into her, hard and fast. She can't take anymore, and her arms collapse. He slaps her ass harder, and pulls her hair. "You're not done."

She tries with all her might, to lick and suck very drip. All the while he's fucking her. She then feels him pull out, and hot liquid covers her back. "Filthy girl." He slaps her ass again and again. He steps back and watch her clean the remaining liquids. Once she's done, he yanks her by the collar's chain, and makes her sit. He uses his finger to make her look up. He grins at her. "Did you enjoy your meal?" She mouths a yes Sir, and he smirks down at her. "Open your mouth." She does, and he just grins. "Wider." She tries as wide as she could, till she feels him shove himself inside. She closes her mouth, only to feel him violently grab her hair. "Did I say close?" She opens it again, and keeps it open, as he thrusts into her. He's soon thrusting all of him in, and she feels gaged.

He keeps it up, and goes harder and faster. After a few more, he takes it out, and strokes himself. Soon she is showered with his essence, and is being told to lick his tip. He then has her back slammed on the table, with her opened to him. He sits on a chair, by her opening. She can feel his eyes staring at her, and it's making her drip moisture. He then thrust two fingers into her. He doesn't move them, but just watches her try to adjust to the new sensation. "Play with your breast." It takes her a moment to move, but she is soon massaging her breast, and gently playing with her nipples. He adds a third finger, she stops for just a moment and then continues.

She then feels a burning heat inside her, and she tries to focus on the task he gave her. With his fingers still in her, he walks the side of the table to her face. He thrusts his fingers, and grabs her face closer. Without a word, she open her mouth and let him in. As he fucks her mouth, and thrusting his fingers, he's choking her. Before long she comes all over his fingers. He releases her mouth, and he comes all over her face and breast. He releases her, and steps back. When she recovers, she looks over to him. What will he do now? He shakes his head and smirks. "My, look at filthy you are." He chuckles while he walks back, between her legs.

She then feels him entering her, and him heavily grabbing her hips. He thrusts in her hard, almost slamming into her. His fingers then grab her nipples. He pulls and twist them, while he continues thrusting. She moans, and he slaps her breast. "I didn't tell you to make a sound!" He slaps her other breast. She bites her lips, in hopes it will help keep her quiet. The more he thrusts into her, the more she feels the table might break. With two more thrust, he pulls out and his hot essence covers her stomach. He then thrusts back in, and even harder this time. She can feel herself getting closer. "SCREAM!" With that she screams her release.

…

We're in our bathroom, and he's cleaning me. "You sure I wasn't too aggressive?" He kisses my shoulder.

"No Goku, you were fine. Or else I would have said something." He makes sure to be extra careful with the scratches. "After all. I am your wife. I can handle anything you give me." He kisses my neck. "Besides." I turn to him, and wrap my arms around his neck. "What kind of wife I am, if I can't handle the universes stronger man?" He kisses me.

"Probably human." I playful slap his bare chest. "Sometimes I really do question if you were human. Especially the way you handle, and keep up with me." I can't help to blush at his words. "Now turn back around, so I can finish cleaning you." I gave him a sad pout. "Come on, afterwards we get to soak in the tub, and snuggle." With that I smiles, and turned right back around, for him to finish up. Once he's done cleaning me, he carries me to the tub, and we get in. He's holding me close, as we share kisses. I feel so loved.

I then kiss his neck. "You know, Goku. It was actually fun being your filthy girl." He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"I agree." He kisses my nose. "I definitely would like to have my filthy girl more." He just holds me tighter. "But next time." I look up at him. "It should be dessert." I snuggle into him. "Maybe ice cream." I giggle at that, and we just enjoy the rest of the night in each other's embrace.


	3. Lets go

There she is. Just sitting there, unaware what awaits her. As I walk behind her, she does not finch nor makes any move to get away. Like a good girl, she understands who I am and what I could do to her. I have given her too much freedom to roam and she is getting comfortable. Time to give her a little reminder that she shouldn't take it too easy with me.

Before I lay a hand on her, she tries to move out the way. But I quickly trip her. On her way down she tries to grab me, but I move out of reach. She quickly recovers from the fall and tries to move towards me. I easily tower her and let out a warning growl. I can see the wheels turning in her head, questioning if it would be wise to challenge me. Instead she backs down and tries to run. I give her a head start, but I'm soon on her trail.

This is the only time where I feel even more alive. I don't hold back anything, and she's a sneaky one. The moment I catch whiff of where she is, I can feel I'm right on top of her. I suddenly hear a noise behind me. I take a quick look and there is nothing. That's when I realize that was a diversion. I quickly go back to my current task and she's nowhere to be found. I let out an annoyed growl and quickly catch up to her.

I have her trap in a corner and she looking around frantic. I make my way to her and grab her by the throat. That's when I felt a sharp knee to my abdomen and my grip loosens. Then she scratches my left cheek. I growl as I pin her against the wall. I feel her legs wrap themselves around my hip and I can't help smile. That was until she headbutts me and feel her trying to push my arms from pinning her. She can be very amazing and I can't help give her the false hope of being powerful.

I move my hands from her only to hold her thighs. In one motion I push inside, as I pin her with my only hips. She lets out a scream that is like music to my ears. She scratching up and down my back as I thrust in and out of her. Every sound she makes drives me to thrust faster. I soon feel her trying to sink her teeth into my shoulder and I return the action. She lets go and screams. I soon fighting to devour my meal as her nails dig into a certain spot on my back.

I'm soon marking her with my own claws and fangs. She screams with every hard thrust and smack to her juicy ass. My pray is left begging to be finished and she's going to get it. I yank her by that long hair and she's sent over the edge. She screams my name and I'm also sent over the edge.

…

This was supposed to be a simple camping trip. Yet I found myself running for my life. I try to avoid so hard from getting caught by him. But every turn I make, he's there. I then find myself trap and I could feel he's close. I look behind me and there he is. Each step he takes, every breath he lets out, every movement of his body it just breathes strength.

I'm now left with two opinions. Do I fight my way around him or let him overpower me? No! I will not go down that easy. I chose to fight. As he's just a foot near me, I try to kick him. Only to get my foot caught by him and picked up by my ankle. I could hear him letting out a growl and I try harder to get my leg away. But nothing works until I bit his own leg.

He lets me go and I try to attack him again. This time he wasn't able to do anything as I push him back. The moment I have him pin down he tries to get up, but I wasn't letting it happen. I dig my nails into his shoulders as I try to keep him pin. That's when he just lifts me up and I then am pinned under him.

He has my arms pin above my head. I try to push him off with my hips, only to be pin down by his. I go to bite his lips, just to have him biting mine. We're left fighting with our teeth before he chokes me with his tongue. I bite down hard on it and I hear him let out a moan. Soon my arms are release only to feel his hands on my hips. I'm then roughly stuffed with something large and burning hot.

I quickly am clawing up and down his back and arms, as I fight against the growing feeling inside me. He's even clawing my sides and I could feel my skin breaking. Our mouths keep on attacking each other. I wasn't going to go down. I'm soon biting heavily along his shoulder and neck. I hear a roar that sound like he was trying to hold back. My shoulder is then attacked by a sharp pain, while my hair is being pulled to almost coming out. It's not long before my body finally gives in and is sent to a bliss like no other. And when I hear the most animalistic roar is when I felt stuffed with a burning sensation that could rival lava. Which sends my body on another spasm of ecstasy, and only get rewarded with more of the burning sensation.

…

As we watch the stars, I snuggle close to him. "You sure you're ok?" I try again to reassure him that I was fine. "I didn't overdo it?"

I slap his chest. "I'm fine sweetie. I can handle anything my Goku gives me. I'm even glad you convince me to do this outside. I'm afraid the damage you would have done to our home." I hear him chuckle as he agreed. He rubs up and down my side and kisses my forehead. This feels lovely. I look at his neck and can't help admire the marks I left. "I finally get why you're always proud when you leave me covered."

"Uh?" He looks slightly confused before smiling and pull me on top of him. I sit up and he gives me this one look that makes me feel so loved. I really missed that about him. "Are you talking how beautiful you look after I have you?" My face feels like it's burning up, as I smile and nod. He then sits up and wrap his arms around me. "You're so beautiful no matter what." He then kisses along my neck. "You sure it was ok for me to bite you so hard?"

I couldn't stop giggling. My sweet Goku. I lean into him and enjoy his kisses. "I already told you I didn't want you to hold back. I wanted you to give me everything. Even if that meant getting bit until I bleed. I will wear every mark with pride, because my perfect husband gave them to me."

He kisses my neck one more time before looking at me. "You're the perfect one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tease as I work on the chapter base on this type of scene. Primal Play. Hugs


End file.
